Three Conditions
by Darkflowerofheaven
Summary: Naruto Wants to eat ramen with sasuke and he forces him to come. However he has three conditions that sasuke won't tell him. What are they? Are they mean? Or nice? SasuNaru M for slightly sexual content


**:Omg,Omg,I'm typing again! XD this is just a short story i thought up out of nowhere I hope you enjoy! Note: This has been edited!I own none of the characters!:**

**Naruto POV:**

"C'mon! Sasuke! Just once!" I begged while walking out of the training area,I was trying to make my best friend,and rival,eat ramen with me!But he keeps saying no! His name is Sasuke,he's a chick magnet,smart,strong, and I guess slightly attractive. Also I think he's straight but he doesn't talk to many girls.

"No Naruto! I don't like it as much as you do!" He replies back with a sharp tone. He sighs and walks faster ahead of me. I cross my arms,run in front of him, and just stand there,making him stop, and glare at him.

"C'mon! It won't be _that_ bad! Please!" I beg again only to get a roll of his eyes at me. I take a deep breath and start to pout,turning away from him. "You're just mean is all!" I hear him sigh and finally.

"Fine,_but_! On three conditions!" I whip my head around,conditions?

"Okay,I guess,What are the conditions?" I ask,He smirks.

"Not telling until we finish eating" I glare at him and start to wave my arms around "But that's not fair Sasuke!" I yell with my eyes closed and my arms still going everywhere.

"Do you want me to eat with you?" He asks,I open my eyes to see a smug smile on his face, The jerk. I sigh "Yeah,I do"

"Then let's go" He says begining to walk again.

**Sasuke POV**

Why am I agreeing to this? I am sitting in the ramen shop with Naruto,staring at my bowl of ramen I didn't really want,while on the other hand he's slurping his down as if this was his last meal!

"Aren't you gonna eat Sasuke?"He asks with his mouth stuffed with ramen. I think for a minute to see if I can get around this, Then it hit me.

**Naruto POV**

"Feed it to me." He says in a calm voice,I spray out the water i was drinking and look at him from the side.

"Come again?" I ask panicked. He takes his chopsticks and hands them to me.

"Feed me the ramen dobe." I fully face him.

"Why?" He smirks again.

"It's one of the conditions" He stops and moves closer to me,so close i could feel his breath on me.

"Naruto" He whispers in a soft voice. I feel shivers running down my spine. I blush a little and nod.

"O-Okay S-Sasuke." I grab the chopsticks and his bowl,then I pick up some ramen noodles and hold them to his lips. I blush a little more "Um..S-Say Ah" He chuckles and opens his mouth,I put the noodles in his mouth and he shut on them.

He didn't chew though,which i found strange,he just smiled. He had about half of a long noodle hanging on the outside of his mouth.I watch him as he took the half that was outside and stick it straight,forward,at me! I didn't know what he wanted so I just shrugged,He smiled still having it in his mouth and holding it.

He opened his mouth slightly,just enough so i could hear him say "Ah". I raise an eyebrow,I didn't get what he was saying but I did what i thought he told me to do. Slowly I open my mouth and he puts the noodle in my mouth. I start to blush like crazy as I shut my mouth quickly on the noodle. Sasuke started to move closer to me. I blushed more with each centimeter he moved closer to me. Why am I letting this happen? I could push him away if i wanted to! But I don't want too! The thoughts in my head were interrupted by Sasukes sudden tense lips on mine.

My eyes widened this felt so weird,but right. I felt his tongue rub against my bottom lip. I opened my mouth slightly to feel it be invaded by his tongue. He was trying to kill it or something! He explored my mouth thoroughly,never missing a spot. I tried to do the same to his mouth but I couldn't. As soon as he felt the movement of my tongue he attacked it with force,and passion.

"You two,take that somewhere else" Sasuke and I break apart gasping for air and faced the old man."Go on! You guys don't have to pay as long as you two don't go swapping saliva in here again!" I nod,but before I could move Sasuke had picked me up bridel style.

"We'll gladly take this somewhere else" He leaned closer to me "Right,Naru?" I blush again nodding.

**Sasuke POV**

I smirked as I set him down at the side of my house. I didn't know what came over me back there. I just wanted to kiss him so badly it hurt. He was panting,blushing, and just...looking oh so adorable. "What the hell was that back there?!" He yells still blushing. I shrug smiling.

"A kiss a way to express deep feelings to a person I believe" I reply licking my lips with his taste still on it.

"That was not a kiss! _That! _was far more then a kiss!" He continues to yell as he stands up. I take a step toward him only to result to him backing up.

"True Naruto" A step,he backs up more. "It was a deeper way of kissing" Another step,backing up. "And actually" His back hits the wall and i place my arms to the side of him so he can't escape. I put my mouth to his ear and smirk. "I want to go deeper" I whisper with a lustful,husk filled voice. "I have to say,Naruto, I've taken quite the fall for you."

**Naruto POV**

I was blushing more then ever now. "W-What?" I shutter.

"Be my boyfriend, Naruto." He starts to gaze down into my eyes,They were filled with love,hope,passion,and fear.

"I-I thought y-you were s-straight." He grabs my chin and keeps it there as he leans closer.

"You thought wrong my dear." He forces his lips onto mine again, I blush and turn my head to the side. He kisses my neck and I give a slight moan.

"O-Okay..Sasuke..". His eyes widen and he stops and looks at me.

"You agree to be mine then?" I nod.

"Y-Yeah" He smiles and starts to hold me tight. Then I start to remember something.

"Um..Sasu,Can i ask you something?" He smiles.

"Yeah"

I blush "What were the three conditions?" He lets go and smiles as he looks into my eyes. "You have to feed me the ramen, to kiss me, to be my boyfriend. Also you have to come into my bedroom with me tonight."

My eyes widen "B-B-But! T-That was four!" He takes my hand and pulls me closer while putting his leg between my legs,I bite my lip to keep from moaning. He smirks and leans forward again.

"To bad Naru-chan" I start to blush again.

"I'm adding one."

**:OK! I hope that was ok! There is mistakes i know i forgot the name of the guy who owns the ramen place but meh. PLEASE REVIEW!:**


End file.
